Pit
Character Synopsis Pit is the protagonist of the Kid Icarus series. He first appeared in Kid Icarus for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1986, followed by an appearance in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters for the Game Boy in 1991. Other than a handful of cameos, Pit didn't make another major appearance until the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl in 2008, and again in the 2012 Nintendo 3DS title Kid Icarus: Uprising. Pit is Palutena's most loyal servant, as well as the captain of her royal bodyguards. He is sometimes erroneously referred to as "Kid Icarus" due to confusing his name with the English title of the series. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A | 3-A Verse: Kid Icarus Name: Pit Gender: Male Age: Physically is 14 to 17, Chronologically over 25 (Due to the massive time skip between Uprising and the other games) Classification: Angel, Servant of Palutena Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Throught Palutena's power Pit can achieve flight), Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Magic (Can use various forms of magic such as Light and Dark Magic), Light Manipulation (Manipulates and uses the power of light in battle), Poison Manipulation (Viper Blade allows Pit to poison his foes and inflict poison damage on them), Immortality (Type 1 & 2, Never phsyically ages as he's rendered immortal by virtue of being an Angel), Water Manipulation (Aquaris Blade allows Pit to manipulate water and water density to make blades capable of slicing through steel), Darkness Manipulation (Gaols Blade gives Pit the ability to use darkness itself in battle), Immobilization (Ancient Staff can paralze Pit's enemies), Animal Manipulation (Thanatos's Staff gives Pit control over bats), Fire Manipulation (Can produce and bend flames with Wolf Claws), Energy Manipulation (Several bows allow Pit to manipulate energy mainly the Silver Bow and The Divine Bow), Attack Nullfication (Many weapons allow Pit to completely nullfiy attacks), Lightning Manipulation (Phosphora's bow grants Pit with the ability to control Lightning and even generate it), Summoning (Can summon Reapettes with Great Reaper Palm), Petraification (Can turn people to stone with Medusa's head), Status Effect Inducement (Can increase his stats with perks and add-ons), Barrier Creation and Attack Reflection (Can create barriers that block out and reflect any projectile and attack besides Instant Death back at the opponet), Healing (Can heal himself in a number of ways such as utilizing healing perks), Blackhole Creation (Several weapons he has can create blackholes), Telekinesis (Can lift orbitors with his mind), Has several abilities that can render Pit intengivle and Invisible, Can convert the damage he takes into a sponge, 4th Wall Awarness (Consistently breaks the fourth wall in Uprising mentioning Smash Bros, Metroid and other Nintendo IPs), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(Is capable of killing Palutena who governs over Angel which contains the Galactic Sea which hosts a Galaxy with several Constellations and celestial bodies in it, Should be superior to Captain Flare who encompasses an entire Universe within itself) | '''Universe Level '(Is superior to Medusa as he has defeated her a number of times with The Three Sacred Treasure, defeated Hades who posed a threat to earth, The Heavens (Angel Land) and had governs over The Underworld which is 1/4th the size of Angel Land) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Flew across the entire Galactic Sea in seconds which contains several constellations and celestial bodies, Can also traverse The Underworld in canonically a day which is 1/4th the size of Angel Land) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can keep up and react to Hades who was comparable to Palutena) '''Lifting Ability: Superhuman (Can light weapons like Clubs and Blades much bigger than himself such as the Magnus Club and Orge Club) Striking Ability: Universal '''(Can strike Palutena who governs over Angel Land and is implied to have split the realm into four pieces) | '''Universal(Obliterated Hades with a fully powered blast from the Sacred Treasure, Is also able to harm beings like Medusa who warped Angel Land into a dark realm) Durability: Universe Level '(Can tank hits from both Palutena and Chaos Kin the first of which governs over Angel Land which contains the Galactic Sea which has several constellations with celestial bodies) | '''Universe Level '(Can tank hits from both Medusa and Hades who are comparable to Palutena), The ability to convert damage to sponges, block out and reflect any attack (Sans Instant Death) and having numerous ways to render himself Intangible makes him harder to kill 'Stamina: High '(Can traverse entire galaxies at fast speeds and no break a sweet, can fight several armies of monsters, gods and other entities and still remain with energy) '''Range: Extended melee range with weaponry. Up to tens of kilometers with projectiles (Varies between weapons). Hundreds of kilometers with the Three Sacred Treasures or The Great Sacred Treasure. Intelligence: Despite his young appearance and excitable personality, Pit is an extremely capable fighter with over twenty years of combat experience as the leader of Palutena's armies, being (in Magnus's words) "the only member of the angels who can pull their own weight in a fight". He is extremely skilled with a variety of weapons as well as hand-to-hand combat, easily mastering new weapons and fighting styles within days of picking them up. He regularly routs entire armies of foes by himself, including the Underworld's monsters, the Aurums who devour entire planets, and Viridi's Forces of Nature. In addition, Pit has also proven himself to be knowledgeable of Nintendo's other properties as well as the fourth wall itself, mentioning how Komaytos look like Metroids from the eponymous franchise as well as Super Smash Bros. during the tutorial. He also complains about how long some stages are and the fact that there are loading screens in some of them. However, for all his experience, he still rather gullible, naive, and childish, traits that get him teased to no end by virtually everyone, a fact that agitates him. Weaknesses: Is unable to fly without the power of Palutena to grant him flight, flying to fast could potentially cause his wings to burn up and leave him near death, Is easily distracted by food and hot springs, Pit can use a number of items at a time (Though he can have them all at once), Pit is also reckless and somewhat gullible at times Versions: Base Pit | w/ Three Sacred Treasures/The Sacred Treasure ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Palutena's Bow, The Silver Bow and Many Other Weapons | The Three Sacred Treasures and The Sacred Treasure Notable Attacks/Techniques: Powers Pit can use Powers in battles for different effects like shooting massive lasers, turning enemies into eggplants, barriers, boosting his speed, strength or durability, etc. But every power has a time limit on its use and a limited number of uses. Some notable Powers include: *'Black Hole:' Pit generates a massive gravity well that draws foes in, nullifying their freedom of movement if they are not able to escape in time. *'Brief Invincibility:' A power that renders Pit invulnerable to any form of damage for a few seconds. *'Eggplant/Tempura Attack:' Pit's next attacks temporarily convert the opponent into an eggplant or piece of tempura with legs, leaving them unable to do anything but run away. *'Explosive Flame:' Pit unleashes a powerful fireball that erupts into a massive explosion. *'Mega Laser:' Pit unleashes a powerful laser with a wide area of effect and extremely long range, dealing heavy damage to any foes caught in its path. *'Meteor Shower:' Pit causes a deluge of shooting stars to reign down on his foes to crush and burn them. *'Petrify Attack:' Pits next attacks temporarily petrify the target, rendering them incapable of fighting back. *'Playing Dead:' Pit temporarily stops his vital signs and masks his presence, feigning death in the process. He is then able to get up and become completely invisible and intangible to sneak up on targets. *'Reflect Barrier:' Pit generates a barrier that reflects any incoming projectile, but he can still shoot his own projectiles through it. *'Special Attacks:' Pit is able to use various special techniques after spending enough time in combat, unleashing devastating attacks that deal massive damage to all foes in Pit's line of sight and shooting down all incoming projectiles to ensure the attack's completion. Three Sacred Treasures The Three Sacred Treasures were three powerful creations forged by the blacksmith god Dyntos that vastly exceed the power of all of Pit's other weapons (until he receives the Great Scared Treasure). So much so, that Pit had to gather them in order to defeat Medusa and were still serviceable enough to defeat her once again even after twenty years of storage. However, they weakened over time, and eventually became brittle enough for Hades to destroy with a single blow. *'Arrow of Light:' The Arrow of Light is an unstoppable arrow formed of magical light that pierces through every foe in its path, regardless if they defend, block, or otherwise. The primary downside is that only one arrow can be fired at a time, forcing Pit to dispel the arrow he's already fired to draw another one. Due to years of storage, its properties were inverted in Kid Icarus: Uprising. In exchange for the loss of its penetration power, the Arrow of Light gained the ability to perform extreme rapid-fire attacks with incredible homing capabilities that make it virtually impossible for Pit to miss. In addition, Pit is able to fire a multi-shot attack that hits a single opponent from every conceivable angle and the arrow itself seems to nullify invulnerability and intangibility, being the only weapon in the game that is able to defeat an Orne. *'Mirror Shield:' The Mirror Shield is a durable shield with a sheen that showed one's reflection like a mirror. With it, Pit was able to avert Medusa's petrifying gaze and nullify her attacks along with those of her minions. In the Super Smash Bros. series (which is referenced in-game), the shield can also reflect enemy projectiles. *'Wings of Pegasus:' A magical item that enhances Pit's own wings, granting him unlimited flight, thus allowing him to remain airborne for as long as he pleases to gain an advantage over his foes. However, as of Kid Icarus: Uprising, Palutena is unsure of their reliability due to their age, and thus only activates them as a last resort. Great Sacred Treasure The Great Sacred Treasure is Pit's most powerful weapon. Taking the form of an enormous mecha suit, it possesses autonomous combat protocols that allow it to fight Pit himself as a test, nearly defeating him in combat. It is armed with a variety of powerful energy cannons, missiles, swords, among other equipment. The main cannon alone is powerful enough to defeat Pit with a single direct hit and defeat Hades when charged with the power of Palutena herself. In addition, it is able to convert itself into various additional forms should parts of it be destroyed, allowing it continue the fight unencumbered. Other Notable Weapons and Equipment *'Dark Pit Staff:' A Staff used by his not-so-evil counterpart, Dark Pit, it is specialized for extreme long-range sniping, only dealing maximum damage at the limits of range. It is nevertheless extremely powerful, being able to defeat Pit himself with only a few shots at max power. *'Guardian Orbitars:' A pair remote weapon in the shape of shields, they can raise a forcefield to nullify all incoming fire and can rapidly fire projectiles in retaliation. In addition, they show the ability to reflect projectiles in Super Smash Bros and can be expanded to protect himself from two directions at once. *'Magnus Club:' A weapon based on Magnus' sword, it is his strongest melee weapon and can easily pummel foes with heavy hitting blows that generate whirlwinds on command. It also has limited ranged capabilities, being able to hit a foe from fourteen meters away with its charged shots, but it remains far inferior when compared to Pit's other weapons in ranged combat. *'Palutena's Bow:' Pit's most frequently used weapon in recent years, it is a golden bow painstakingly crafted by Palutena herself. Specializing in ranged combat and mobility, the arrows are unusual in that they gain speed and power as they travel and only show their full power while Pit is dashing around, making him a difficult target as the arrows also bear homing properties. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kid Icarus Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:Angels Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Weapons Master Category:Swordsmen Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Brawlers Category:Hax Category:Leaders Category:Beast Master Category:Tier 3